1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a composition and a polymer, and more particularly to a composition and a polymer for forming a crosslinked polymer compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic thin film transistor (OTFT) is superior to an inorganic thin film transistor due to an advantage of low temperature process and low cost in application for a large scale display device. Therefore, in recent years, many researches about materials and processes for the OTFT have been developed. The current research focuses on a gate dielectric layer using silicon oxide mainly. However, the material of the OTFT has to trend to the whole plastic for suiting to a big-area and low-cost process such as a printing process. Thus, it is very important to develop an organic polymer material for the gate dielectric layer.